Betrayal and Redemption
by Chocolate Thunder
Summary: Rukia looked at Ichigo. Rukia saw Ichigo's Betrayal. Byakuya finds Rukia. Byakuya is her redemption. Very good read, my best story.


Never Meant To Belong (Song Fic of Bleach)

By Chocolate Thunder (I know its been a while, sorry. To make it up to you I brought out my soul and listened to some depressing songs and remixed my personal disasters all for ya'll plus there is a LEMON)

ByaRuki

(Main Song) .com/watch?v=Fyp74H3kMdI&feature=related

.com/watch?v=vxUMOMLHcvY&feature=related

(Main Song) .com/watch?v=IhVcWNZGc1E

.com/watch?v=qruKervgGCA&feature=related

.com/watch?v=V5uS0Um9YzA&feature=related

Let's Go! Review!

...

She was walking through the rain. Those cold, thick droplets of water fell from the sky. Beating her already tired body and shedding the tears she longed to shed. The lighting and thunder roared. Screaming. Being her voice, her cry of anger, the personification of what she desperately wanted to do. Her clothes were wet, so drenched that they were clinging to her frame. As if the worn out material was a second skin. Her silhouette was thin, small, and pitiful. The cadence of rushed stomps on the sidewalk was filling the streets. The small vibrating resonated through the street and spoke volumes about her emotions. She was shivering. She was empty. She was sick. She was heartbroken. This was Rukia, the Rukia she was reduced to without Ichigo by her side.

'What is the point? There is no hope for me. He wants Orihime so bad. Let them be together' Rukia thought.

oOoOo

Rukia saw them at the park. Her eyes caught the innocent children at play, the elderly resting in benches watching the animals, and the young grasping all the pleasures that youth had to offer. She saw a quick, bright flash of spiky orange meshed with long silky red. Her eyes implored the scene out of pure disbelief.

She saw them so deep in their passion that they failed to notice her presence. She saw her lover's lips intertwine with a foreigners, intertwine in a dance she thought was sacred to only them. She saw her most trusted friend's tongue explore the mouth of her most beloved.

She didn't register the moment.

Her mind didn't think. She didn't feel.

She didn't understand the betrayal.

She felt as if a car hit her, and her world shattered on impact. She couldn't move from her spot. She couldn't bear to watch them. Watch them sin in front of her eyes.

At once tears sprang to those eyes. Her big, violet eyes filled with intense anguish. Those large droplets of pain nearly escaped her eyes. The sheer agony hit her bones and settled inside her. At once her definite future became blurry, as well her vision. The tears nearly fell from her eyes, but tears fell from the bright sky above. The more sullen she became, the drearier the environment also became. It was as if nature agreed with her. The throbbing, raw agony that burden her heart was so much. So much that her mind shut down.

oOoOo

She didn't know what to do. So she ran. She ran as far as her small legs could take her. She ran away from her problem to find another. She was now in a storm. Mentally, Physically, and Emotionally. It was making her ill. It was making her sick. The pain was so intense. It burned it her legs, her stomach, her heart, her head, her soul. She was nauseous, tired, and hungry. Despite the numerous woes her weak body was battling, she kept pushing her living carcass to maneuver through the dark and drenched road.

Her journey was dangerous, seeing how it was roads slippery, and she had no information of her surroundings. Her faded sneakers were worn and when she ran on broken bottle, the glass ripped through the left sneaker. Small blood seeped out of her foot. She felt the pressure, felt the cold invading her body, and warm life escaping. She still persisted on. Not because of the sake of tenacity but for the sake of feeling more physical pain to match the emotional one.

A bridge and large body of water came to view. She didn't think. Only acted. She didn't feel. Only did. She kept running. Her blood left a trail behind her. The reddish brown puddles left in her tracks were the proof of a broken girl. The proof of a destroyed Rukia.

OoOoO

"You are very beautiful you know" Byakuya complimented the girl.

She seductively smiled. To only turn her head to face his, while letting her long hair cascade further down her back. Only to cover the vast amounts of pale, warm delicious flesh that was left uncovered to the fault of the sheer, tight, and exposing material. This temptress knew what she was doing. Her goal was to have this gentleman. He was the epitome of man in her eyes and she wanted to test her theory. She planned on seeing if Byakuya was what he advertized, tonight.

Her hand lightly traveled from his hand to forearm. From the forearm to upper arm. From there her fingers danced to his lower jaw. She put her full lips to his ear. She whispered words. Sweet, evil, tempting words. He would have smirk. He would have touched her to the same tempo of her words. He would have turned the expensive dress to rags. Had his phone not beeped.

OoOoO

She was so distant from her body and emotions. It was a mind out of body experience. She didn't consider this decision. Had she thought about it prior, she wouldn't have found herself here. Dhe would have consoled herself enough to make it to her apartment. Where she could have drowned in ice-cream and sad movies. That wasn't the case. She didn't think. She didn't consider the consequences of her action. So she found herself at the edge. Looking below at the beautiful reflection of the city lights on the water surface. The water seem almost still, at the point she gazed. The area around was a tumultuous as her heart. She started removing her blood stained and entirely wet clothing.

OoOoO

"What is so important that I needed to rush to Karakura… why couldn't pick up the files tomorrow?" Byakuya thought with no particular care.

He was a bit sexually frustrated, inwardly. Outwardly, his cold exterior hadn't seemed fazed in the slightest. He had one of the most beautiful women of all of Japan at his will. She was literally giving herself away to him. She would have been another name in his mental black book, if he could remember.

"Was it Ayano or Ayako?…no wait it was Ayake…no it was Ayaka. Yes Colourful flower-petal. She fits her name…delicate." He mused to himself.

The girl looked as if she hadn't worked a day in her life. With the kind of beauty she possessed, she hadn't needed to even invest a thought on manual labor. A wealthy man would pay an immense amount to have her for a day, more for a night, and a fortune for a lifetime.

All she was to him was just another woman. Another female with a viable body that was easily lent to him for pleasure, another notch in his belt of conquests, another name he would easily forget. He inwardly sighed. He could easily have another woman, so he didn't devote much care. One women could easily be replaced. Pussy was a substitute good. A substance or commodity easily acquired and cheaply attained by the wealthy, attractive, and powerful. Characteristics and traits that Kuchiki Byakuya conveniently possessed.

"What is the point of investing anything other than money into a relationship, when everything I want…what I truly am after is, free."

OoOoO

She peeled off her jacket from her cold, dilapidated frame. She tore off her shirt and bra also. Both garments fell with a 'clap' to the ground in a waterlogged pile. The rain fell on Rukia's body. Each ice cold rain drop rolled down her body, chilling her body temperature slowly. Bringing the end result faster.

OoOoO

Traffic was clear and driving was effortless.

'What a pleasant surprise' Byakua thought.

oOoOo

She tilted her head back, letting the water cascade down her locks to her back. She didn't feel anything. Not the cold. Not her dripping blood. Not the rocks and sticks the wind violently knocked into her.

She moved her hand, slowly. Using them to undo her sweatpants and take off her panties. Once they were off and in the pile that her upperwear was in she knocked off her sneakers. The pair filled with blood, dropped into the body of water. Tainting the serene spot in the water, in an eerie red. Rukia eyes were empty as she gazed at her own blood in the water. She was totally naked. Her white skin was pastey and unhealthy looking. She was shivering but she didn't feel it. She didn't feel her vibrations or her teeth shattering. She felt the need to walk forward into the water. Into her blood. Into the calmness. She longed for peace. She took a step forward. Light flashed from the distance. She look right at the light for a moment,

OoOoO

"I'm near water am I. How fortunate? Especially in this rain. Hopefully it won't flood" Byakuya thought

He looked forward and his lights flashed on a white figure. A girl. A totally naked girl! This strange girl was standing dangerously close to the edge of the water. The girl turned her head and looked directly at the man. Her eyes were a beautiful yet strange color. What he noticed in them at first sight was that they were frighteningly empty.

He was still driving unperturbed.

OoOoO

The loss of blood mixed with the extremities of the weather beating her naked body at full force came together to bring about a heavily deluded Rukia. Her thoughts weren't made in her mind but out of her mind. They weren't coherent, lucid, or completely or partially sound at all.

"What am I doing here? What am I doing? What is that light? Maybe it is heaven, here to save me?"

With that thought she turned and smiled. Her body wobbled and she tittered a little bit closer to the edge.

OoOoO

"She's smiling at me…"

OoOoO

The earth rumbled and lightening crashed down. Making the pier quake and giving Rukia the momentum to jump in to the nearly frozen water system.

"Good-Bye, Love" she faintly whispered to no one with a sad yet silly smile. Her eyes closed in acceptance.

Her final thought was of bright orange hair and warm brown eyes that treacherously held the reflection of a busty red head.

Review! Review! Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 (Sneek Peek)<p>

With that jump, everything was complete. The transaction was made. One life was willing given in

replace of a deadly sin that was committed.

OoOoO

"She jumped!"

Byakuya made no decision. She swiftly stopped his car by enlisting the help of the emergency brake. He put the car in park and he leaped out of the car. The black Lamborghini was solid and would tumble no matter what environmental catastrophes took place.

He used his long legs to run to the spot Rukia was once in and dived after her. The water was cold, but that didn't matter.

"Where was the girl" Byakuya thought.

Byakuya opened his eyes, ignoring the burning from irritation and searched for the girl. He saw her white figure in a cloud of ribbons of blood. No bubbles were emitted from her body. That was very bad.

Byakuya dived deeper and rescued her and swam gracefully back to the top. The girl look to far gone to help.


End file.
